Sonic is Sorry
by Mattastrophe
Summary: Sonic is indeed sorry.


Author's Note: This is my last fic on Not only does it eliminate the main character but destroy my main source of jokes (Rouge's breasts).  
  
It was an unforgettably beautiful morning in the ancient ruins. The great, fiery red orb which cradled all humanity was only beginning to rise over the vast canopy. A blanket-like shadow slowly withered from the tree tops as the sun ascended into its throne in the heavens. The birds one by one tuned themselves and violently burst into an unorganized over chore. And yet, the beauty seemed to be holding itself back; retaining its greatest potential, as if with fearful respect to avoid offending its audience. At the face of the mountain jutted out a cliff, identified by a large, generically doorway-shaped cave entrance. A body of blue pierced the darkness of the cave, swimming out of the dark abyss and into the ocean of delightful sunbeams. The strange entity, an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog standing only a few feet height, clad only in a pair of worn-out sneakers, armed outwardly with only his clown-esque alignment of blunt spikes, walked to the edge of the cliff. Along with his sneakers he wore a calm smile on his face. He heaved a long, quiet sigh, and began speaking to the nature before him.  
  
"I've been here for a while," he began. "I've done a lot of work. I've saved the world, more than once. I might even go so far as to call myself the messiah." The hedgehog span around and returned to the darkness of the cave. A moment later, he walked back out to the sunlight, dragging a hefty, wooden cross. "In fact, I think I am the messiah!"  
  
And so, among the still awakening sights and sounds of the fresh, morning atmosphere, the hedgehog drove the cross deep into the cliff, and aligned his limbs with the crosses wooden arms. He donned a crown of thorns and pulled out a hammer, smacking away. The sound of metal penetrating bone and softly making its home in wood resounded into the entire forest as the animals slowly stopped in their daily routines to quietly gaze upon the anomaly before them.  
  
At the very same time, in a third-story apartment in Station Square, another anthropomorphic being's mind was plotting her comeuppance. The white bat, predictably wearing her everyday espionage uniform, cringed as her nails clacked against creaky white floorboards. She was trying desperately to escape her abode unnoticed, but it was just too difficult. Her apartment was as silent as an interview with a cactus; the silence was only tainted by an occasional snore from the background and Rouge's own clumsy sneaking. She tried to look before herself to poetically place footsteps in the most silent and subtle ways, but her substantial breasts obscured her vision of her own two feet. She let out a frustrated sigh which she had been trying to contain in her attempt to creep outside. "Honey," bellowed an almost unintelligible voice from deeper inside the apartment, "Did you remember to drag the cow through the garden?" With that note, Rouge grinned as she straightened her stalking posture and casually exited her home as any other homeowner would. It was obvious that her sleepover guest was drunk. The bat stood on the metal grated porch of her apartment. She watched the same sun that the hedgehog had been viewing: the only difference was that her side was obscured mildly by the pollution of car exhaust. She smiled calmly herself, prepared to justify what she believed had been a life-long crime. After collecting her thoughts, she leaped from the porch, in too much of a hurry to use the stairs, and glided safely to the sidewalk, dashing to one of many monotonously identical buildings in a large manufactured row of businesses. The building was only different from the others in its sign: a sign that read "Plastic Surgery."  
  
White rubber gloves cuddled a pillow in an empty room. A thin, Robin's egg-blue blanket contorted from the thrashings and turns of sleep enveloped yet another anthropomorphic being. The pacifistic texture of his lively orange fur rivaled the pleasure derived from stroking the pelt of a newborn kitten. He slowly opened his eyes, flooding the room with such a beautiful blue. The soft sleepy noises were replaced by a yawn, as the fox stretched his arms out, his two tails blooming out of the sheets. He leaned forward, smacking his lips and rubbing his eyes. "Sonic," was his first word to utter of the crisp new day. "You awake yet, Sonic?" The fox rose out of his bed, his mind too occupied to make the bed. He slipped on his sneakers and tread into the guest room. His eyes widened when he realized it was empty. The shock was only momentary as he came to the conclusion that Sonic had decided to go for a stroll outside. Tails sprinted outside of his home in the Mystic Woods. He walked to the end of his Tornado II's launch pad, which he knew was one of Sonic's common haunts in the morning. The fox couldn't spot his friend, so he dashed off to the second location he knew Sonic enjoyed to visit, mildly worried now.  
  
Rouge sat in one plastic chair in a row of ten. She was waiting in line. Next to her sat other girls; however, there was a conspicuous difference between them. Yes, the other girls were human. However, there was something even more different about them. Rouge just seemed to have something that they didn't. This massive different jutted out of her, so obvious yet so subtle if you didn't put away a few moments to meditate on the subject. The girls eyed the bat, with an almost envious expression. Rouge only blushed, embarrassed of herself. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to hide it. Finally, a doctor called her name. Rouge slipped out of her chair and walked past the desk, through a door labeled, "Dr. Thompson, Ph.D." Her high heels clacked against the floor. The doctor's brows raised as his eyes fell upon his patient for the first time. He then turned to a paper on a clipboard he held in one arm. "Rouge...reduction?" Rouge nodded in compliance to her order. "Alright then," the doctor said. "Let's get started." Rouge slipped off her uniform as the doctor asked her to, and lay down on a table. She felt extremely embarrassed as the cold air rustled the fur on her bare breasts; but a distant thought of happiness passed through her mind. "I'm finally setting things straight," she thought.  
  
Tails choked for breath as he burst out of the cave that lead to the cliff in front of the ancient ruins. His path of vision had been completely obscured by the darkness of the cave, yet he dashed as quickly as his frail body allowed, no longer moving his legs as he let his propeller tails pushed him through the cave. When he felt a sunbeam hit him, he came to a screeching halt, groping his own chest, searching for a heartbeat. His mouth gaped open, but nothing came out: only a muffled choking noise. Tails backed away a few steps. His blue eyes shrank as total chaos reigned in his head. The unbelievable, the uncomprehendable had happened. Tails simply stopped moving as he stood rooted to the ground, vacantly staring at the ocean-colored hedgehog nailed to the wooden crossed right in front of him, facing the majesty of the forest and the ruins; an icy wind sliced through his body as bird's slurred eternal sympathy.  
  
Half an hour passed. Tails finally collected himself. "Soniiiic!" He screamed, dashing in front of his life-long companion. He gawked at the large, rusty nails that had been rammed into his friend's wrists. Sonic's head hung limply, his eyes closed. His legs, usually revolving in inconceivable speeds, now suspended lifelessly, only moving in an occasional sway wrought by the powerful, high-altitude winds, his ankles contorted. The fox embraced his friend, searching with his every ability for some vague sign of life. As he gave up, Tails simply rustled his face into Sonic's chest. And he remained there, his arms lightly wrapped around his friend, having given up. But after a long embrace, Tails's own heart skipped a beat as the closeness of Tails's head to Sonic's heart allowed Tails to detect a morbidly faint heartbeat within Sonic's supposedly dead body. Tails backed away. "Sonic?" he asked gently. Sonic's eyelids rose, but only a few centimeters; just enough to see the green sunset which were once his lively eyes. Sonic's mouth scarcely moved as he spoke his dying words, using his remaining strength. "It had to be this way," he gradually spoke in a voice that made whispers seem deafening. "They reported us; they didn't want us to stay here...we weren't welcome." And with that, Sonic's heavy eyelids locked together once more, as if his brief statement to Tails had been said by momentarily coming back to life.  
  
The girls waiting there turn thrust their heads in one direction as they heard the sound of a door creaking. Slowly, Rouge tip-toed out of the doctor's office, bashfully concealing her expression by hiding her mouth with one hand. The girls gasped in synchronization as they noticed the transformation Rouge had undergone. Rouge wore a baggy t-shirt; yet, like all other baggy t-shirts she wore, it did not fill out. Rouge walked normally, watching her feet underneath her. Grinning, she dared to jump, basking in the happiness as she watched the lack of movement in her body. "Thank you!" she cried to the doctor, leaving the building and dashing home.  
  
Knuckles finally rose from his dirty, wet bet. He belched, itching himself with his infinitely useful knuckles. "Honey," he called loudly, but to no avail. "Honey!" he yelled now, with a conspicuous note of anger in his tone. But his own voice was the only thing to be heard. Enraged, he departed from his room into the living room of the apartment. It was deserted. Knuckles scratched his head in confusion. "Where the hell...?" he thought aloud. Speak of the devil, the front door to the apartment unlocked from the outside and swung open as Rouge entered her home. She took one step inside and realized who stood right in front of her. "Oh..." she said, lost for words. A long silence was only tainted by the occasional sound of traffic as Rouge stood in her doorway, the door still open. "Hi!" she nervously greeted, trying to sound cheerful. Knuckles was befuddled beyond belief. "What the hell happened to you!?" he yelled, staring imbetween Rouge's arms. "I got a breast reduction!" she answered. Knuckles fainted.  
  
Tails choked and sobbed loudly as he dragged the wooden cross that his life-time friend had nailed himself to. Thunder scolded him as cloud began to unload their burden of rain. Determined, Tails trudged through the mud, hauling his friend through the glacial downpour. "Last call for Station Square" echoed an announcement. Tails climbed a revolving wooden staircase and clambered into a subway train. The passengers of the train were taken aback as they gaped at what the fox was dragging. "Sir, you can't--" the train conductor began to inform. "Shut up!" Tails shrieked, shooting the man an expression with his eyes that could pierce any being's heart. The conductor simply averted his vision awkwardly to his job, and stuttered, "All aboard, Station Square". Tails sat at the end of the train, and people sitting near him found themselves sitting with complete strangers who had open seats to be away of the atrocious sight.   
  
"What's gotten into you!?" Knuckles asked in outrage. "I'm sick of being different!" Rouge said in a heightened voice, trying to remain positive and hopeful. "I don't want to be persecuted for my looks! I want to really understand people for who they are! I want to peer into their minds! I don't care for sex anymore!" Knuckles stood brimming with rage. His fists trembled like dynamite about to explode. "You don't know who you are!!" Knuckles hollered in a satanical voice, clobbering Rouge to the ground. "You're my pussy, that's what you are!" he roared, oppressing the open-mind of his sex doll. "Stop it!" Rouge screamed, fitfully shooting each of her limbs in eleven different directions at once, trying desperately to escape. But her attempt was in vain, as the echidna got the better of her.  
  
A train pierced the serenity of a rainy day in Station Square with the cry of its brakes. A few curious bystanders watch the train unload its passengers, who seemed anxious to leave. Finally, a shocked cry emerged from the surrounding crowd as a humiliated fox dragged his friend the hedgehog who was nailed to a wooden cross. Through the rain, thunder, and lightning, Tails carried the cross to a patch of grass. Drawing all his strength into his arms, he heaved the cross over his head, and thrust it into the ground until it could support itself. He then let go of the cross, and walked in front of it. The fox lifted his head up as if to howl. "Is this what you want!?"  
  
The devious scientist and antagonist to mankind, Dr. Robotnik, was bored. He lay on his couch, with absolutely no inspiration or ideas occupying his head, which was usually crammed full with plots of vengeance. The TV drolled as he flipped from channel to channel: commercials, violence, sex, commercials, violence, sex...Robotnik yawned. "I hate the media." About to give up, he flipped to the last channel he'd flip to. It was a news channel. A shaky camera, wet with a few drops of rain, captured the live feed of an orange fox ranting to a small crowd standing beside a hedgehog nailed to a cross. "I can't believe this!" he cried, his mouth gaping open. "Is this what you want!?" the TV blustered, again and again. Finally, the fox clutched his broken heart, and dropped to his knees. His head hung, but he made one last effort to lift it and pierce the eyes of the crowd encircling him with his eyes which once spoke of love. His head once more dropped, as the fox fell limp, into a puddle of mud. "Shadow!" Dr. Robotnik bellowed. "Come look at this!" A moment later, a muffled, annoyed voice asked, "What is it?" "Just come in here you imbecile!" answered the scientist. A black hedgehog left his bunker to see why his ally had beckoned him. Shadow stared at the monitor. "Wow," was his delayed response after a long, fixed stare. "Do you know what this means we can do?" Robotnik asked, grinning ear to ear. 


End file.
